Soul King Naruto
by shirounoao
Summary: Response to NeoNazo356 Brook Challenge. After another attempt against his life, Naruto is saved by a living skeleton that decided to turn him into the next Soul King. Chapter 1,2,3,4 edit, reuploaded
1. Chapter 1

Soul King Naruto

Chapter 1:

"Friends" now they were dead, he was alone again. That feeling was not very pleasant but he knew he couldn't change it; at least he was happy, happy by having met his friends. The bad thing of being someone so close to immortality was that he had to see how the rest of the people who met die and how the world continues with life. He now had to live hidden on The Forest of Death for hundreds of years. He hopes this change like the way it changed in the past. He could wait, he had waited before and he could still wait more to find someone to take him out of loneliness as Luffy did when the met a long time ago.

* * *

><p>"What a disaster, I wasn't expecting this to happen" said an old man as he looks to see how a nine tail fox destroy his precious village.<p>

"Sarutobi-sensei!" was the hurry call of the Yondaime Hokage

"What's the matter Minato? Why are you so hurry? Was the simple questioning of the old man to the person calling him in such a hurry way as a blond man appear in front of him with a baby on arms.

"Well as you can see the Kyuubi is attacking, and I have one last request to ask you Sarutobi-sensei" said the man name Minato.

"Talk that I hear you boy" the older man commanded.

"Can you make sure that Uzumaki Naruto, my son, will be considered by the village as the savior of the Hidden Leave Village?" asked the younger man.

"Why would you ask me that if…" but was interrupted by Minato, "To stop the nine tail beast I will use a forbidden jutsu that will seal the Kyuubi inside my son but as a result I will end up dying as a consequence, I then ask you if you could be the Sandaime Hokage again to take my place while the new kage is chosen and will you also look out for my son?", after analyzing the words of the blond man just said Sarutobi stared at him "I will boy, but what happen to her mother?" the old man asked.

"She died due to childbirth complications and also could you keep the secret that I'm his father, after all I have many enemies that might just want to do harm to him as a revenge of all what I did doing the war and I want him to be out of danger" commented the blond man.

"Do you need help in anything" was the questioning of Sarutobi

"yes after I'm done sealing the Kyuubi will you take Naruto to a save place" said Minato as a request.

"Of course I will" answer Sarutobi.

"Then I need to go and prepare myself" said the Yondaime as he left.

* * *

><p>The fight with the Kyuubi was hard and he even had to summon the chief toad Gamabunta to help him with the fight. It was necessary to give up his life in order to save the people from his village, to save his son, he had to do it; it was his responsibility as the Yondaime Hokage, and as a father.<p>

After his fight with the Kyuubi and being successful in seal in the beast inside his son, Minato decided to give his last word to the son that was never going to see again as he has being lower by his friend toad Gamabunta

"You are going to grow to be a great shinnobi and the Kyuubi's chakra is going to be yours to control, I love you my dear son and sorry for leaving you alone… I am very happy to have such a nice boy as a son… be a good boy and protect those who are dear to you…" Soon the Sandaime Hokage appear in front of him, and felt sorry to be observing the scene that was happening in front of his eyes. A young blonde, powerful shinnobi and a great leader was dying with his newborn baby on arms. He was young, too young to die, he decided to get near Minato, to reach for the man's baby, as he got the boy in his arms he did notice how alike they were, but his observation of the boy was interrupted when the large toad spoke

"I was nice meeting you Minato, But I have to go now I running low on chakra", "Don't…worry…Gama…It…was…a…pleasure…working…with…you" was Minato's response and soon after the chief toad disappear in a cloud of smoke, Minato soon returned his gaze on little Naruto and the Sandaime look at him back, Minato then gave the Sandaime a big smile as he died.

Not far away was a tall, skinny shadow looking at everything that had happen

"A good leader died with a smile on his face, it seems that the will of D is still burning, don't you agree Luffy-san…"

* * *

><p>Eight years later<p>

"So… Another full moon looms over the Forest of Death?" a _very _skinny, and _very _tall figure said from the canopy of one of the trees in the forest, looking up into the dark blue sky, the pale yellow light of the moon casting its eerie glow across the landscape.

"I wonder how many years have passed since way back then. A thousand? Two thousand? _Five _thousand? I've sort of lost count," he continued as he pulled out a violin and tuned the strings before quietly playing to himself. "Oh how I long for true companionship, but this life I lead is a truly lonely one. Except that I am already dead. Yohohohoho," he chuckled to himself in a hushed tone.

The next moment, a panicked cry rung through the air, causing him to get up from his perch and peer through the treeline to the ground just outside his home.

Upon the sight of a somewhat-familiar, whisker-marked blond running for his life from a mob of angry shinobi once again, his nonexistent eyebrows furrowed. His eyes then locked onto a shinobi standing by one of the forty four gates, almost as though he was _waiting _for the whisker-marked blond to follow.

"Come on. Through here. Those guys won't follow," the shinobi by the gate instructed as he opened the gate, letting the panicking blond through before a sickeningly-sweet smile stretched itself onto his face.

A moment later the mob from earlier followed the panic-stricken blond into the forest, the lone figure's bony hands tightening around his violin.

"So once again they threaten that poor boy's life," the figure said standing to full height, his clothes whipping in the wind that swept over the trees. "Tonight… things will be different," he said as he dropped down past the canopy and into the darkness.

Ten minutes later into the Forest of Death, one blond's hopeful treck of escape went south as soon as that "good samaritan" let him throught. These freaky plant-things tried to eat him, then there were giant squirrels with steak knife teeth, and then there was the mob behind him that threw broken bottles, steel pipes, shuriken, and kunai at him.

He'd been able to dodge most of them, since being chased by angry mobs wasn't anything new, but this time, they seemed _es__pecially _determined to carry out their threats.

Then, after coming out into a clearing, he suddenly found himself herded into a veritable wall of trees and thorny bushes. No matter how he looked at it, trying to escape from there would get him cut up pretty badly. However, going back wasn't an option, because just as soon as he turned around, he came face to face with the angry mob. There were over a dozen this time around, and at least half of them were Konoha-nin.

"Looks like we've got you cornered," a villager sneered, a broken bottle in his hand.

"You've got nowhere to run," a Konoha-nin with a large scar over his left eye, discolored a milky white.

"Prepare to die demon spawn. Tonight, we finish what the Yondaime Hokage started," the red-eyed ninja said placing his hand on his sword.

_Why… What did I do wrong? _Naruto asked himself as he hugged his knees to his chest, just wanting this nightmare to end.

The next moment, a strange humming tune rung out through the air, those gathered oddly enough taking the time to listen. For some reason, it seemed as though the song were coming from every direction at once.

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

"Who the hell's singing?" one of the ninja asked as the song rung through the air.

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Binks no sake wo**_

_**Todoke nin yuku yo**_

_**Yumi kaze kima kase namima kase**_

_**Shio no muou de yuuhi mo sawagu**_

_**Sora nia wawo kaku tori no uta**_

"Damn it! Show yourself already!" another ninja demanded, sending a kunai in a random direction, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction.

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

The next moment, a tall, lanky figure wearing a top hat and suit with their hair styled in… an afro, walked past them from the shadow of a nearby tree, his face hidden by the overcast as he made his way past the lynch mob that had gathered to "finish the Yondaime's work". He appeared to be carrying a long sword with a curved handle like the end of a cane in his right hand, and what was probably the sheath in his right hand.

After walking past the group and stood right in front of the terrified blond, he then surprised the lynch mob by sheathing his sword, instead of using it against the "demon spawn".

"Hanauta Sancho:…" the shadowed figure intoned as he slid his sword further into the sheath, the low strum of its friction rubbing into the air. "Yahazu Giri!" he suddenly cried as he completely sheathed it after stopping it an inch away.

**Clack**

At the moment the clack of the sword being sheathed rung through the air, blood suddenly flew through wounds across the villager's and shinobi's stomachs, almost like they'd all been cut all at once.

"Ahhhhh!" the villagers cried as they fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" one of the ninja demanded as he got to his feet, leveling his gaze at the afro'd figure standing defensively in front of the "demon". "Who are you!"

"I could ask you that," the figure said as he turned back to those still alive, his face still hidden from the shadows. "Who are you to attack an innocent child like this? What did he ever do to him?"

"Innocent? Bah! That little brat killed half the village eight years ago, and tonight, I'm going to _finish _what the Yondaime started!" the red-eyed ninja cried as he rushed forward, his katana piercing through the figure's chest where his heart was and coming out the back, causing Naruto to gasp as the figure's head slumped forward. "Demon lover. You'll die just like him."

"I do not think so," the figure said as the cloud coverage overhead began to peel away from the moon, the darkness peeling away from the figure's face until it revealed… a _skull_!

"What? Is this some sort of genjutsu!" the figure demanded as the tomoe in his eyes spun madly, trying to break the "genjutsu" cast on him.

"This is no illusion," the figure, now revealed as nothing but a skeleton in a black suit with orange lining and a blue tie. "But this…" he said as he reeled back his sword. "Is real," he said sending it through the Uchiha's heart, his eyes widening before he was thrown back, a hole through his chest as he slowly bled to death.

"Who… Who are you…?" the dying Uchiha gasped.

"I need not explain myself to a dead man," the tall skeleton said after whipping his blade at the ground, dislodging the blood before he sheathed his blade. "Now then, are you okay?" he asked as he turned back to Naruto, who's jaw had dropped at the sight of the… skeleton who had saved him.

"Sugoi…" he awed at the sight. "Who are you?"

"My name is Brook. Also, do you know why those men were trying to hurt you?" the skeleton known as Brook asked.

"I don't know…" Naruto said leaning back against a tree, letting his heart rate drop. "This always happens. Especially on my birthday, but I don't know why."

"_So this must be the Yondaime's child, the one that was suppost to be the hero of the village, I guess that he doesn't know about the Nine Tail Fox… how unfair_" was the thinking process that went thru the afro'd skull head

"Well that doesn't seem fair," Brook said taking a seat next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Hey… I have a question."

"Shoot the breeze."

"If you're a skeleton, then how come you have hair? Doesn't it fall out when you die?" the blond asked in curiosity.

"I have very deep roots," Brook said poofing his afro, causing the blond to laugh before he looked back _up _at him.

"Hey Brook. But why go so far to help me?" Naruto asked. "I mean… everyone else just walks by or ignores me when this stuff happens."

"Because like you, I know what it's like to lead a lonely existence," Brook replied. "However, I soon found Nakama that I thought the world of and would give my life for," he said solemly. "Except that I'm already dead! Yohohohoho! Skull joke! Oh hohohohoho!" he chuckled.

"Hahahaha! Skull joke! Hahahahaha!" Naruto cackled, this undead gentleman having broken through his emotional walls with a single joke. Even if it were true.

"So… What's your name?" Brook asked.

"Me? I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage," Naruto said puffing out his chest.

"Hokage eh? That reminds me of a friend of mine who wanted to be Pirate King a while back," the afro'd skeleton chuckled at the memories. _This boy reminds me a bit of Luffy. Even down to that toothy smile. Yo hohohoho._

"Hey, do you think you could teach me to do that trick you did?" Naruto asked. "I didn't even _see _you do anything."

"And here I thought your next question would be why I'm a skeleton and can talk," Brook chuckled as he walked off into the forest, the blond following beside him.

"That too. But seriously, can you teach me?" the blond asked with gusto.

"Yohohohoho. I think I'm going to enjoy having you around," Brook chuckled. "Come with me. We'll begin your training in the morning."

"And I get to know more about you?" asked Naruto

"Yes, and I will tell you incredible stories that I have being thru with my friends, you will be a new man when we're done with your training"

"Seriously?" ask an impressed Naruto

"Yes, for I once was known as the Soul King! Yohohoho, and you Naruto, you are going to become the next Soul King and that is how you are going to achieve you goals…"


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

_Author notes: Sorry for the tardiness I just want to explain you that this chapter is Brook's story, and the beginning of Naruto's training, all the interesting part will be upon the next chapter._

* * *

><p>Naruto and Brook walked thru the Forest of Death until they reached a tree of incredible size. They had to climb to the top were a tree house was well hidden. For Brook<em><strong>,<strong>_ the climbing was easy; after all he had years of practice under his belt, and his skeleton body made him incredibly light. Naruto on the other hand wasn't as lucky, since he was only human, having a difficult time on the way up. The tree house, hidden in the brushoff the canopy, was large enough so Brook didn't have to hunch down, making it pretty big from Naruto's perspective. It had a single window in the direction of the rising sun, a pair of bunks off to the back, and a table with some papers scattered about. In a separate room were a plethora of instruments, all of which were well-cared for. Brook prepared some tea and gave a cup to Naruto.

"We need to get some sleep Naruto, tomorrow is going to be a long day. I will show you were you are going to sleep," the afro skeleton said and he began to move to the empty room "this is where we are going to sleep" The skeleton then open what it looked like a closet and pull out two futons and two pillows.

"Why do you have two futons if you live alone?" the blond boy question

"Yohohoho, I am always prepare, what life has shown me is that things happen when you less expected, that is why I always have to be ready for anything. Once a young lady told me that I needed to always be alert" responded the skeleton, as he thought of the day after reading Nami's journal when he decided to be a good nakama and always be on alert. That was the moment when Luffy decided to eat all _his's_ food in front of his own eyes, even if he didn't have eyes. Yohohoho, skull joke.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning in the Forest of Death<em>

Naruto was very happy on his sleep dreaming about how it was going to be to be the Soul King and what type of training Brook was going to give him. However, as he was visualizing himself as the Hokage and Soul King he was abruptly awakened by the sound of a violin and singing. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his grin was pulled ear-to-ear as he remembered what happened last night wasn't a dream, but was in fact quite real. You'd think waking up to a skeleton of all things in the morning would've freaked him out, but you'd be surprised how much a good laugh and a few tales could do someone of his position.

"Yohohoho, wake up Naruto-kun we need to do many things today" the happy skeleton commanded.

"Brook, it's too early!" was the not very happy response of the blonde boy.

"Naruto-kun, we need to start early if we want to have all the energy possible for the training and have time to know more about each other," the ex-Rumbar Pirate chided.

"Alright Brook, I'm awake now" said Naruto as he rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms and causing his shoulders to pop.

"To become the Soul King they are some requirements that you need to have," Brook said to a confused Naruto.

"What are those requirements?" ask Naruto.

"The requirements are that you need to become a musician. In other words you need to learn how to play musical instruments," was Brook's response_**.**_

"Musician? But I want to learn what you did last night when the mob was chasing me and you saved me! I'm a shinobi, how I'm supposed to fight like _that_?" was Naruto's annoyed answer.

"Yes, you will learn that too, and all my techniques with the sword, but first I need to motivate you by telling you my story, I know that you are very motivated already, but I need to make sure that you desire of power is to protect other not just for yourself."

"That means that you are going to explain how is that you are a skeleton! Sugoi!" said an enthusiastic Naruto

"Yohohoho, when you do that you remind me of Luffy-kun" was Brook's melancholic response. "Who is this Luffy guy that you are talking about?" ask Naruto.

"Luffy-kun was the strongest man I have ever known, and when I looked at you I can see him, that is how I know that you are going to achieve your goals. First I will tell you that I once was a normal human being just like you, with flesh, eyes, organs, and everything else. One day when I was young I ate a fruit name the Yomi Yomi no mi, that fruit was an akuma no mi" as Brook was starting his story, he was interrupted by Naruto

"What's an Akuma no Mi?"

"An Akuma no Mi is a devils fruit, that fruit gives whoever eats it an incredible power, but it takes that person's ability to swim. Naturally when I ate that fruit I lost my ability to swim. A long time ago the world was not as you know it, before it was mainly cover by water. Instead of the Kages and the feudal lords, there was an organization called the World Government, that government held all the world's power and the world was divided into kingdoms, all the kingdoms responded to the World Government, and its military was known as the Marines, like now are the shinobis. There was also another group called the pirates. Pirates were criminals in the eyes of the government. Pirates were also divides into three: the regular pirates, the four Yonkou and the shichibukai. The Shichibukai even thou they were pirates they worked for the government. The Yonkou were the emperors of the sea. All of the pirates wanted one thing, and that was the One Piece. Whoever got that treasure was going to be known as the strongest Pirate called The King of the Pirates; the King of the Pirates was going to be the man who conquers the most dangerous ocean of all."

"You mean that before the pirates really did exist?" Naruto asked.

"Let me continue. I already got off topic yohohoho. As I was saying I was part of a crew name the Rumbar Pirates, who could make a kid laugh on plain cry. The Rumbar Pirates were musicians, Naruto, everything was fine with our adventure, but everything changed all of the suddenly on a place called the Florian Triangle…" Brook made a pause.

"Why did you stop? Continue with your story," Naruto pleaded eagerly, honestly wanting to hear more.

"Naruto, what I am going to tell you next is the reason why I'm a skeleton and how I meet Luffy-kun" responded Brook in order to make Naruto's curiosity grow even more. "Well, everything change one day on the Florian Triangle we, the Rumbar pirates, were attack the fight was kind of long but at the end we won. Even thou we won the battle, the weapons that our enemy used were poison. One by one my comrades were dying, everyone died that day, including me…" but as Brook was telling his story he was interrupted by Naruto.

"You're DEAD?" was his shock question.

"Yohohoho. Of course I am dead that why I am a skeleton, can you be so kindly to stop interrupting me so I could finish the story quickly?" Brook ask in a Nice matter, and Naruto answer him still a little surprise by what had just being reveal

"Yes you may and where is part when you become the Soul King?"

"Ok, after I died my soul came back from the other world, as I was going to my body I got lost due to the thick fog that the Florian triangle had. When I finally reach my body it was all bones, yohohoho" Brook said.

"But Brook, how did you come back from death?" ask Naruto.

"I told you that I ate the Yomi Yomi no mi which gave me the power to resurrect after I died." The skeleton responded.

"So, you are alive because of that fruit called the akuma no mi?"

"Yes I am" was the response the skeleton gave.

"Where is the part when you become the soul king?"

"That happen after, so let's continue with the story; I spend forty-five years lost in the Florian Triangle, one day I came upon a man name Gecko Moria, and he was a shichibukai. Moria had the power to control shadows, that day Moria stole my shadow and put it into a mummy to bring it back to life. Five years after I met Luffy, he asked me if I wanted to join his crew, I agreed at first, but I had to reject his offer because without my shadow I wasn't able to walk under the sun. He and his friends were also target by Moria, and he stole Luffy's shadow along with three of his friends, Moria used to steal shadows to create zombies. I try to help Luffy by giving him all the information I knew about Moria and his shadow zombies, eventually Luffy and Moria had a big fight were Luffy was the winner. After Luffy won he lost consciences; all of the suddenly another shichibukai appeared, he was Kuma. He wanted Luffy's head but we tried to protect him but we couldn't, finally Zoro was the one who saved Luffy's live. We stay on the Florian Triangle for a couple of days until Zoro's recovery. Luffy's crew was known as the Mugiwara no Ichimi, Luffy was the captain and the strongest member, then it was Zoro, he was a swordsman, the vice-captain and the second strongest one. Then it was Ussopp he was an inventor, and sniper, then it came Sanji, he was the cook, the pervert crew member and the third strongest one. The navigator was the lovely Nami, the doctor was a little reindeer name Tony Tony Chopper, the archaeologist was the attractive Robin, the shipwright was Franky the cyborg and I became the musician." Brook finish.

Brook then told Naruto all what he knew about his friends, how they saved Kaimie, and were separated by Kuma, and all what they were thru. "During those two years that we were separated I became a Rock star and the people began to claim me as the Soul King because my music was so great that I could touch people's very _souls_ with it." Brook finally responded Naruto's question on how he became the Soul King. He also told him all the adventures they had together and how he came to live on the Forest of Death for the last thousands of years.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later after Brook told Naruto all of the tales he knew…<em>

"Sugoi, that Luffy guy sounded incredible" said a very impressed Naruto.

"Yohohoho, I now, and he did it all to achieve his goals and protect what was precious to him and also to protect his friends, I know that you are special and want to become strong to achieve your goals, but you also need to become strong to protect what it is important to you." responded his skeleton friend.

"I have no one. As you have already seen most people want me dead" said a sad Naruto.

"I have seen it indeed, but if you want to be recognized, you must find your own friends, so they can support you and help you in your way to become the greatest shinobi ever, they are going to be the ones who are going to be there for you when you need it, just like we were for Luffy when his brother was killed. From what I have seen not all of the people hate you, don't you have friends about you age to play with?" ask the skeleton in a comprehensive tone.

Naruto just stared at him and said nothing.

"Let's begin with you training, first you will learn how to write and read the music notes, then you will learn how to play an instrument, your first instrument is going to be the violin. Once you learn how to play one instrument the rest are going to be easier. We also need to train your sword management skill; one concept that is going to be very important on the swords techniques is going to be your speed. We are going to begging with the music base techniques and attacks, then we will go to the sword base techniques and attacks like the Hanauta Sancho Yahazu Giri, but to get to that step we first need to get you a sword." Finalize Brook

"Ok, I accept you training schedule. On the sword issue, I think I have one. I once found it when I was escaping to save my life. I thought it was going to be handy one day and it seems that I was right." Naruto said. He'd make plans to get the sword back later.

"Well it seems that we already solved that problem about the sword, however you still need to go to the academy and train with me, because I am not going to train you in the techniques that the ninjas use like the genjutsu, and ninjutsu" Brook answered him.

Then the training began.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip four years later<em>

Naruto was very sad he had failed the test of graduation for the third time now, and it was all because of that bushi no jutsu. He even passed the test of transformation and the only thing that he had to do was to use his new creation thet he called the sexy jutsu, he was eventually going to show it to Brook, but now it wasn't the moment. However he didn't expect Mizuki telling him about the other option to pass the graduation test, it sounded very simple, go to the old man's office and steal the forbidden scroll. That was very easy with his Nemuriuta Flanc he could make any guard go to sleep. Eventually he succeeded in stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

He ran to the near forest to begin his jutsu training. He decide to take a peak on it and the first thing that was on the scroll was the kagebushi no jutsu, he try hard to learned it but compared to Brook's training it looked to be easier to learn. What he didn't expect was that came next when Iruka- sensei show up, when Mizuki appear it made things worse since he told him the truth, the truth of why he was so hated by the people and it all had to do because on his body was seal the Kyuubi. He was fooled by Mizuki, Mizuki attacked Iruka and him what he wasn't expected was that Iruka actually protect him from Mizuki's attack, not that he need it but it did prove that he was valuable for Iruka- sensei, like Brook had told him before, "true strength comes with the desire to protect other", and that was what he was going to do protect Iruka- sensei and defeat Mizuki with the kagebushi no jutsu because he was not even worth to listen to his amazing music.

One he had beating Mizuki, Iruka gave him his head band proving that he had pass the graduation test, he was finally a ninja. That news he had to tell Brook that he had graduated from the academy. He first went to eat ramen with his sensei.

The way into the Forest of Death was much easier now that he knew it. The wild beasts were still around, in the night the forest was very creepy and Brook didn't help much either, des_pite _how he'd been desensitized to the bare-bone skeleton, _skull joke _he chuckled to himself. Instead he makes it seem scarier. The way to Brook's tree house was in silence. When he got there to see Brook, Brook was having his tea as always. Where he got it or how he even got the facilities to make it, he'd never know. On the Rumbar Pirate's ship that stuff could've been lying around, but here in the forest... he had his doubts it'd be that simple.

"Seems that you finally graduated from the academy" said Brook as he was drinking his tea, noticing the hitae-ate wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, now I can finally begging with my journey to achieve my dreams" responded Naruto.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you, that sword that you have is very special, that is why I ask you to not use it until you graduated from the academy, that sword has a name, that sword is very old, I am impressed that you just happened to find it. Maybe was your destiny to be its owner" said the skeleton.

"What is its name?" question an eager Naruto

"The name of your sword is ***Shodai Kitetsu** and it is one of the 12 ****Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords**, that sword is one of the best to ever exist, take good care of it since that sword is even older than I am, and I am over five thousand years old." Said Brook and then he question "Are you staying to here tonight"

"Yes, besides I wanted to show you something but I'm too tired to do it today, I guess I will show it to you tomorrow. I also want your opinion on it and I finally found out the reason why the people hates me" Naruto said, figuring Brook would understand. After all, the guy was a skeleton, so he had to have been open-minded. He himself was certainly wide-eyed when Brook separated his own head from his shoulders, then used nothing but his spirit to put it back on.

"Yohohoho, I will let you rest and tomorrow you can tell me the reason of the hate that people has for you and you can show me what you want. Well, have a good night Naruto" the ex-rock star said as he laid down to sleep. If there was one good thing about living in your own house, it was that you could have your bed however long you wanted it.

"Good night to you as well" responded the blonde. Seeing as how the sexy jutsu didn't have panties, he'd wonder what Brook would have to say about it. The guy didn't have a nose or blood to have a nosebleed with, but then again the guy could "poop" as Luffy so aptly put it, so anything was possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Shodai Kitetsu is one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono grade swords. Like all the Kitetsu swords, this one is said to be cursed.<strong>_

_******_ _**There are twelve Supreme Grade Swords ( Saijo O Wazamono). These seem to be the highest quality swords. It is like Mihawk's sword or at least the same power level. The reasons why I choose this sword would be explain in later chapters**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning**

It was a nice morning when Naruto woke up, this time all by himself. Today was going to be the day where he had to take his identification ID picture. It was also the day where he was going to tell Brook the new information that Mizuki had told him and the day he was going to show Brook his creation of the Sexy jutsu. Brook was making breakfast when Naruto went to the kitchen, and it was at that time that Brook was making his special Black Tea with special tea leaves from a hidden mangrove in the Forest of Death. Naruto took a seat and eat his breakfast when he was done he decided to talk.

"I found out that the reason why everyone hates me," he started, causing Brook to look up at him. "It's because the nine tails demon fox that attack the village 12 years ago is sealed inside my body" the blonde boy said in a depressed tone.

"Yohohoho, that was a scary beast, but for some reason it reminded me of Zoro, he had a demoniacal aura and he used to scare his opponents when he used the Ashura attack; I heard that his demoniacal aura was due to his sword. You don't have to worry about what other people think of you Naruto, after all I'm a skeleton and I was able to become a very famous rock star, you just need to be confident about yourself, your dreams, and goals. One time Nami told me that while we live some good things are going to happen, and Robin once told me that no one is born in this world alone; that you just need to find those people you must call nakamas. Yohohoho" the skeleton said trying to motivate the depressed child.

Naruto was impressed by Brook, he always knew when to say the right words that made him feel happy. This was going to be the time where he could impress Brook, he was going to show Brooks his creation of the Sexy jutsu. "Hey, Brook, want to see my new jutsu?" Naruto asked with an evil smile on his face

"I am always ready, so bring it on," Brook answered.

Naruto immediately used the ram sign to perform the jutsu. What Brook wasn't expecting was on seen a nude grow up female version of Naruto with long hair put in pigtails, a big nosebleed flying out of the hole in his skull where his nose would be, a hearty laugh leaving his mouth.

"Yohohoho, very impressive Naruto, but let me tell you that you could make it better, after all it is just a female version of yourself" Brook said as he regained his posture and Naruto transform back to himself.

"_Man how was he able to have a nose bleed; he doesn't have a heart, veins and BLOOD to be able to bleed, during the trainings he didn't bleed when I accented a hit on him but this is just ridiculous that a good looking chick make him bleed like that." _Naruto thought

"I have seen it work, even Iruka- sensei let me pass the henge no jutsu test as he had an exaggerated nose bleed" Naruto responded as he cross his arms in front of his chest

"Yes, is not that isn't good, but we could make better by adding some more realistic factors. For example instead of being yourself, why don't you transform into, Nami, Robin, Kaimie, Shakky, Madame Shirley and the ultimate beauties like Hancock, and Princess Shirahoshi. Yohohoho" said Brook with enthusiasm.

"Yes that would be a good idea, but how I'm supposed to transform into any of them when I don't know _what they look like_?" responded Naruto as he looked at Brook.

"I can take care of that, yohohoho. I have pictures of them, and I am truly impressed of how long these pictures had been preserved; you wouldn't guess that they are from a long time ago." Brook said as he reached to his afro and opened his head and took out a small book that was an album of photos. "Pay attention to these photos, this one with the orange hair, brown eyes, and the tattoo on her arm is Nami; this one with the black hair, blue eyes and purple clothing is Robin." Brook said as he handle the photos to Naruto and then he continue "This nice young mermaid with green hair and a shirt with the star is Kaimie, and the shark looking one is Madame Shirley, and this with the black short hair and pink shirt with a spider on it is Shakky" and again he handle Naruto the pictures. "Finally we have the long black hair, revealing clothing, blue eyes, and the big snake is the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock and the mermaid princess with long salmon color hair is Shirahoshi"

"Wow, they are even prettier than I had imagined." Commented Naruto as he carefully observed every picture.

"Yes, I know. And you can make it _better_ by imitation their voices," the enthusiastic skeleton added.

"And how I'm supposed to do _that_? Was the question of Naruto, but knowing Brook he should guess that the skeleton was prepare for it

"Yohohoho, I have already told you that I am always prepared, I have a tone dial were you could listen to their voices" responded the musician of the Mugiwara Kaizoku_**.**_

Naruto just smile as Brook pulled out a shell looking thing from his head…

Naruto decided to change his style of clothing after all an orange jumpsuit is not appropriate for the future Soul King…

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at the Hokage's office<strong>

Naruto was called by the Third Hokage and as a good ninja he went immediately. When he got there the Hokage was sitting on his chair, then the Hokage looked at Naruto and was surprise to see Naruto's new style, it was the same as his identification photo, and that was the reason why he had called Naruto.

"Naruto what is going on with this new style of yours_**?**_" the Hokage ask as he kept his stared on Naruto's outfit which was no longer the orange jump suit that he always wore.

"Well, I decided to try something new, besides I look cool" was the answer of the blonde boy

The Hokage stared at Naruto, definitely he did looked different with his black shoes, black pants, orange shirt, the black jacket, the hitae-ate wrapped around his neck, sun glasses, a fedora hat with the orange stripe and a katanasword in his back. Naruto felt the stare and he became a little uncomfortable.

"_The Hokage must be strong this is my opportunity to try the new level of the Sexy jutsu, I guess I can start by trying the Shakky version on the Hokage after all Brook said that Shakky was a mature and flirtatious woman, man just the picture that Brook had gave him of Shakky she looked to be on her thirties when in reality she was over sixty. He had to admit it to be a woman over sixty years old she looked very young and pretty." _Naruto thought. He performed the ram sign and transformed himself in the nude version of Shakky with the smoke clouds barely covering her body "Hokage-sama would you be so kind to stop staring at me like that" Naruto said in a perfect imitated voice of Shakky and then _she _wink at the Hokage and send him a flying kiss. The Hokage as a result felt backwards with his nose bleed. When Naruto notice the Hokage he just laugh at the old man's reaction as he transform back.

"Impressive, very impressive this technique of yours, please don't do that again" the Hokage said after he regain his posture.

"I challenge you old man" Then the Hokage turn to the door were a small boy came out and tried to attack him but fell to the floor…

* * *

><p><strong>Out on the streets<strong>

Naruto was walking down the street when he notice the boy from earlier following him after some time he decide to take action.

"I know your following me so give it up" Naruto said in an irritated tone when he turned to face the kid that was following him and was very bad at hiding himself "you're so obvious it is pathetic"

"Hehe, you saw thru my disguise" the Hokage's grandchild said "alright I am going to be your apprentice and you are going to be my trainer"

* * *

><p><strong>After spending the day with the kid and several beatings after…<strong>

"Why do they only hit me?" ask Naruto

"Sorry" said the boy

"Ehh?" Naruto worded out

"It's because I'm the grandson of the Hokage"

"Hey don't worry about it" Naruto said trying to make the younger boy feel better "I prepared you enough so you can learn the Sexy jutsu, dattebayo, you just need to practice"

"Practice, alright boss" said the enthusiastic boy

"Now the trick is to put the curves at the right places. You're ready?"

"I'm ready boss"

* * *

><p><strong>At the end of the day<strong>

"So what's up with this obsession you got with your grandfather?" The blonde ask and the other boy just turn his head to see him and then he took his stare back to the floor

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru after the ancient name of the village, so it should be easy to remember, but no one calls me that name no one person in the village, that is because when they see me they really don't look at me, they see the honorable grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore, it is like I'm invisible, like I don't exist, and I hate that. That is the reason why I have to become the Hokage now, so people knows who I am" Konohamaru said…

* * *

><p><strong>After their conversation<strong>

"I found you" said the voice behind their backs and they quickly turn around to see who that was

"_The nine tail fox" _the man thought "so honorable grandson it is time to go home" the man order the younger boy

"No way" Konohamaru answer him

"To be Hokage you need to now thousands of jutsu and you don't even know one" the older man told him. Konohamaru made the ram sign and made the Sexy jutsu

"Hi there, do you like my jutsu?" the Konohamaru female version said. The man just screams in a scandalous tone

"What, he is not defeated?"

"I cannot be defeated by such a technique, I am _far_ above that level" the man answered as he tried to take away Konohamaru. Naruto use the Kagebushi no jutsu to make clones of himself

"Hmp, I am not impress I am a jouning an elite warrior" the man said in an arrogant tone "ready"

Naruto and his clones used the Sexy jutsu Nami version and they all went to hug the man. The man just had the biggest none bleed that Naruto has ever seen on the victims of the Harem jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at the orientation meeting<strong>

After Iruka's long and motivating speech he announced about the three ninja squad.

"Squad seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka announce "Squad eight Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, now Squad ten Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choiji. Those are all the squads"

"Iruka- sensei, since this is going to be our last day as a class may I be allowed to play a song" Naruto ask

"Mmm, very well Naruto" The sensei answer to which Naruto let an evil grin on his face.

Naruto stood up and walk up to the front of the classroom. Shikamaru stare at Naruto but felt shills when he focuses his view on the sword that Naruto had. "_Naruto's katana surely is different I can know that by just looking at it, I might not be an expert on weapons but I have never seen a sword like that one. The black sheath of the sword, the Tsuka is also black but with blue lines on it, the Tsuba is a round and golden", _Naruto from his fedora hat took a storage scroll and from that scroll Naruto invocated a violin. He places the violin in his chin and he put his hand in position and he unsheathedhis katana and places it in position perpendicular to the violin strings, much to the confusion of his classmates_. "The blade, that blade is unusual, the Ha has a strange purple color, the Hamon is a dark blue, the Hira color is blue, the Shinogi is like the Hamon's color blue and the Shinogi-ji is black" _thought Shikamaru but his trail of thoughts were interrupted by the suddenly voice of Naruto.

"Nemuriuta Flanc" he said and began moving the sword to strike the first note, he was about to hit the second note when he heard someone's snoring he look at everyone and finally his eye landed on Shikamaru, he fell asleep on the FIRST NOTE. It was just great. Shikamaru just ruined his fun on putting everyone to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

With Naruto

Naruto again was heading towards the Forest of Death it was late afternoon and he needed to talk to Brook. Once he reached the tree house he went directly to the skeleton.

"Guess what Brook" Naruto said getting the attention of the former Soul King

"Tell me that I am all ears, even if I don't have ears, yohohoho, skull joke" responded the living-dead man as he was drinking his tea

"I met my sensei today, and tomorrow we are going the have the evaluation test" the blond boy said as he took off his sun glasses.

"Yohohoho that is wonderful, you better rest all you can today, but first lets have some tea" suggested the older musician. "By the way did you just say 'we are going to have…'?"

"Yes the ninja squads are made up by the three genin and their sensei"…

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Team 7 was waiting for their Sensei to appear; meanwhile they decided to question their blond team mate about the changes

"Naruto-baka, why the change in style" question the only female in the team

"The orange jumpsuit is not an appropriate thing for a future rock star" responded the blonde as he took out his violin and began playing a random song

Hours later…

A silver haired man in a standar shinobi attire open the door to the room in which the three gening were waiting

"I want you to meet me in the roof" the man said

The new graduates obey the order and went to the roof.

"I want you to introduce yourself, likes, dislikes, hobbies, plans for the future, and things like that" said the silver haired shinobi

"What do you mean sensei,can you give us an example" the kunoichi said

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling them, I have a few hobbies, and my dreams for the future…I haven't thought about it, your turn blond"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, black tea (influence of Brook), music, training, my nakamas, swords and musical instruments, my dislikes are people who doesn't care about their nakamas, and people who abuses of their power, my dreams for the future is to become Hokage and the Soul King of Konoha to make Brook proud of me, also to be known as the greatest musician ever, dattebayo"

"Ok Pinkey, your next"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are… my dislikes are Naruto and annoying people, my dreams for the future is…" the girl responded as she turned to look at Sasuke

"Your turn"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there isn't any particular thing that I like, and I dislike manything, I do not have a dream but an ambition that is the resurrection of my clan and to killed a certain someone."

End of flashback

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the after life<p>

"BROOK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THAT PERVERT SKELETON!" was the scream of an orange hair spirit "next time he comes he is going to wish to be immortal and never die again!

"Let him be, things are getting interesting for that kid, after all he got a friend, someone to called a nakama, someone to called a family, he is not alone in this cruel world anymore and Brook has someone to have fun with" was the response a black haired spirit have her

"Yes I know, but what is Brook pretending to be doing, Robin?" the orange hair said

"Brook has become the master of that kid, so Brook is going to teach the boy all of his techniques from what I can see. You don't need to worry Nami, is not like Brook is going to do anything bad to that kid" Robin said trying to comfort Nami

"He is not going to do anything bad?! That is where you are wrong Robin. Brook is perverting that innocent mind. He is perverting an innocent KID and showing him some bad habits. That boy transform into a naked version of me, ME, A NAKED VERSION, Robin, what the heck was Brook thinking when he show that kid how to do it?!" the navigator kept yelling

"As you had already seen that boy was able to defeat a pervert older and stronger man due to _that_, but you are right Book is perverting him and that kid is perverting an even younger boy" Robin added

"You girls are making too much drama, is not like we can do anything to avoid it anyways" added Shakky to the conversation while the mermaids, Kaimie, Shirahoshi and Shirley observed the humans with a sweat drop behind their heads.

"You better shut it; a beautiful person like me shouldn't be involved in this mess. How dare that skeleton show that kid a picture of myself, so he can transform into a nude version of me. I agreed with Nami. And Shakky, you and Robin are just being evil perverts" commented the very annoyed Hancock while the mermaids just watch everything with resignation.

* * *

><p>With Brook<p>

Brook let out several sneezes and Naruto looked at him with a questioning look

"Are you alright Brook?" ask the blond ninja

"Yohohoho, yes I am, maybe some nice lady is talking about me, right now" was the response of the pirate

"Ok then I will go to sleep, good night Brook" said a suspicious Naruto about if Brook could get sick.

"Good night, Naruto" but then Brook decided to call Naruto back "Naruto, wait I just remember to tell you something important"…

* * *

><p>The next morning on the training field<p>

After waiting for Kakashi

"Well, let get started, here we go, it set for noon" Kakashi said as he set a clock, then he pull out some bells, then he added "your assignment is very simple you just need to take this bells from me, there is all that is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you will go without lunch. You will be tied to those poles" the silver hair man said as he pointed towards three post that were to his left "and you will watch as I eat my lunch in front of you"

As the three genin thought to themselves

"Wait a minute, there is three of us, how is it come that there is two bells" ask Sakura as she realize the fact

"That way at least one of you will end tied to a post and ultimately be disqualify for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy, then again all three of you could fail out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken if you are not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." finalize the jounin

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei" Sakura said in a worry tone while Naruto just laugh

"When I said start you can begin" added the sensei, after a couple of minutes "you can start now"

Naruto took a storing scroll from his fedora hat and summon a violin without the bow, Sakura Sasuke and even Kakashi just stared at Naruto wondering what he was going to do. Then Naruto unshielded his Shodai and place the blade perpendicular to the strings, his sun glasses slid a little letting his eyes be on view, his blue eyes stared at Kakashi and then he began his attack

"Nemuriuta Flanc" and he began playing the lullaby melody unfortunate for Naruto a bird was passing by at that moment and when the bird got caught in the notes of the melody, it drop to the floor. The other couldn't believe what they saw and Kakashi was lucky enough to avoid the notes of the lullaby melody.

"Man, what type of violin if that, I better be careful or I might end up regretting it if I don't, and what's up with that katana?" were the thoughts of the jounin.

"Stupid bird why did you had to be on my way" thought Naruto but then he remember Brook last voice of advice that he receive last night

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

"Good night, Naruto" but then Brook decided to call Naruto back "Naruto, wait I just remember to tell you something important"…

"What is it" ask the blond boy

"Is just a piece of advice that it may be useful to you, remember that there is a reason why you have a team, that is to have teamwork and made your life easier on your adventures by sharing, and working together. Remember all the stories I told you about Luffy and our adventures, think about it that way"

"Ok, thanks Brook, I will remember that"

End of Flash Back

* * *

><p>After Naruto fail in his attack he decided to retreat to make a plan with his two teammates.<p>

Sakura was trying to hide herself when Naruto showed up.

"I know that you don't like me, but I have a plan to pass this test, lets go find Sasuke" said the blonded boy to the pink haired girl.

"I don't know what is that you are planning but it better be good, especially if it involves Sasuke" the girl responded in agreement.

The two genin tried to be as quiet as possible to avoid their sensei until they finally reach the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke, I know that you don't like me and that I don't like you but if we want to pass this test and don't be send back to the academy we have to work together, maybe that way we will catch Kakashi-sensei unguarded" the demon fox holder suggested

"So what is your plan?" the black haired boy ask

"We can start by sending Sakura as a distraction while you and I prepare to attack when we find the opportunity you and Sakura get the bells I will use my sexy jutsu to get Kakashi's attention so don't get distracted by me" the musician said

"Ok then, I will go first" said the only girl before she leaped out.

* * *

><p>With Kakashi<p>

"What are these kids planning" Kakashi was thinking before Sakura appeared to attack him.

Sakura was holding a kunai and launch herself to attack her sensei, it wasn't long before Sasuke and Naruto appeared to continue with their plan.

"Ok, I already used Nami, and I don't think that she will be a good option, Shakky is kind of old for Kakashi-sensei, I guess that I will use Robin" Naruto thought, and then he prepared to attack.

While Sasuke and Sakura were busy distracting Kakashi, Naruto began walking in Kakashi's direction as he put his hand in his sword.

"Hanauta Sancho:…" Naruto said as he walk pass the copy ninja, the he began to shield his Shodai "Yahazu Giri!" he suddenly cried as he completely sheathed it after stopping it an inch away. The attack eventually fails as Kakashi used a substitution, but that was what Naruto was waiting for an opportunity to use _The Robin version._

"Sexy jutsu, Robin's version" the skeleton's apprentice said as a cloud of smoke covers everything then, as the smoke began to fade away the body of a woman began to appear, long black hair, green- blue eyes, and eventually just clouds of smoke to cover the necessary of the naked body.

"Don't you want to play with me" Robin's voice said in a calm tone and then she giggle

For some reason Kakashi felt embarrassed, for the many meaning that those words could have, Sakura and Sasuke noticing their opportunity reach for the bells that Kakashi had while he was distracted. The two of then succeeded in their mission and made the bells sound in order to catch Kakashi's attention and Naruto returned to normal.

"You got me" the sensei responded to the situation "but if you can see only Sakura and Sasuke got the bells, so that means that you Naruto will be tie to a post"

"I don't think so" answer the ramen lover

"Explain yourself" the older man answer back

"You see, at first I didn't understand about the team, but after listening to Brook's advice I began to understand why we have a four member squad, is not about who is better, but how we work together" demon fox boy responded

"If we want a mission to succeed we have to have team work, just the way we did today" Sakura added

"These two are right, if it wasn't for that then there is no need for teams if the mission can be handle by one skillful ninja" Sasuke commented

"Believe it or not that is the answer I wanted, you three pass the test, you may go and rest tomorrow we will have our first mission" the older man finalized

* * *

><p>After the test Naruto again headed for the Forest of Death, which was his second home. He still slept in his apartment when he felt to tire or lazy to go back to the Forest of Death, as he remember the day he met Brook the journey didn't felt that long. Once he reach the <em>special <em>tree were Brook had his house he started to climb. Once he reached the top he opened the door and headed towards the kitchen where he could hear Brook signing the Blinks no Sake song

Blinks no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

Don to icchou utao, unaba no uta

Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo

Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

"Hey Brook, I hate to interrupt but I have to tell you something important" interrupted Naruto

"I'm all ears Naruto, even if I don't have ears yohohoho, skull joke, yohohoho" said the skeleton

"Tomorrow I'm going to have my first mission, so I will not be able to come very often from now on, but I will still come on my free time so we can train and sing together"

"Don't worry Naruto, I know that you are doing this to achieve your dream so I understand" said the skeleton

* * *

><p>Weeks after somewhere<p>

Shikamaru Nara was sitting on the barbecue restaurant staring at an empty space, his team mates Ino and Choiji were sitting by his sides along with his sensei, Azuma as usual, this was something he had gotten use to ever since the team was form a few weeks ago. Shikamaru was lost in his thoughts, the only thing that he had in his mind was Naruto. First Naruto comes with a new style, second, was that creepy sword that he had and third, was that technic that he used, the Nemuriuta Flanc, Shikamaru knew he was lazy but that didn't meant that he was going to fall asleep, it was the music that made him sleep, but how? Also he had notice some changes in Naruto, he had become more polite almost as a gentleman, and how the heck did Naruto learn how to play the violin? If he could remember well Naruto never showed any interest in music, so how did he became a musician? And why? There was definitely something odd happening and he was going to find out, all that mystery was making him nervous and he didn't understand why, after all that wasn't something that he should be concerned, right? All this thinking was giving him a headache. He was a brutally pull out of his thoughts by the desperate call of his team mate and he notice the worry look on his sensei's face.

"Is everything all right Shikamaru?" was the worry question of Choiji

"Yes everything is alright, I was just lost in thoughts that's all" was the lazy answer of Nara

"That is something new after all you are so lazy to even do that" was the response of the only girl in the group and then she added "Can we know what is what has you so deeply lost in thoughts?"

"You see, I'm kind of worry for Naruto, he has change a lot during the last four years, he just don't seems to be the guy that we used to know" Shikamaru decided to answer

"Now that you mention it you are right" added the chubby boy

"You guys are just worrying for nothing after all we are talking about Naruto" was the annoy comment of the blond girl

"Yes I know but I can't avoid to have the feeling that there is something odd happening"

"Stop worrying on none sense Shikamaru" was the order of the Yamanaka girl

"You don't need to worry Shikamaru, whatever is happening to your friend shouldn't be that bad maybe he just became more mature" were the words of the sensei

"I hope you are right sensei" was the response the lazy boy gave

"Well, I guess that will be all for today is getting late, you three know where to meet me tomorrow right?" the sensei said

"Yes Azuma-sensei" was the response of the three genin

"Then you can leave" was the command of the jounin

Ino and Choiji left immediately and Shikamaru stay where he was sitting

"I said that you can leave, you know" the sensei said

"I know, but can I ask you something?" the boy ask to the older male, which only looked at the boy before answering

"Of course Shikamaru, what do you want to know?" added Azuma

"First do you know anything on weapons, especially on swords?" question the boy and the other male look at him with a questioning look on his face before he answer

"I'm not an expert but I may have the information you want, so tell me" the older man said

"Well you see, I saw this strange katana, it is very unique you know, I haven't any sword like it before, it has a black sheath, the Tsuka is also black but with blue lines on it, the Tsuba is a round and golden, and the blade is unusual its description is: the Ha has a strange purple color, the Hamon is a dark blue, the Hira's color is blue, the Shinogi is like the Hamon's color blue and the Shinogi-ji is black" explain Shikamaru.

"I haven't heard or seen anything like it before but I can find out, the description you gave sure is unusual" responded Azuma

"Thanks" said the boy

"No problem, but you need to go now it's getting late" commanded the sensei and after that they both left

"Well at least I don't need to do the research myself that would have being troublesome" thought Shikamaru

As Azuma was watching the lazy boy leave the place, he couldn't avoid thinking about the description the Nara boy gave him.

"Could it be that the sword that Shikamaru described was one of the legendary swords? But where he could have seen such a sword? Based on history the Wazamono grade swords disappear thousands of years ago, now they are just legends, right?" well it didn't matter now, he need to go and give his report and see if he could find another interest mission for the team.

* * *

><p>With team seven in the Hokage's office<p>

After Naruto made a scene to obtain a higher rank mission.

"Since you are so determine I will give you a C rank mission you will be body guards on a journey" The Hokage said

"Really, yes, who are guarding is it a princess" ask an enthusiastic Naruto

"Don't be so inpatient; we'll bring him now" said the Hokage as he smile "send out our visitor" they all turn to look at the door, when the door open it showed an older man

"What a bunch of snot nose kids" the man said angrily as he stared at the team "I am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I am building up a bridge that will change our world, and I expect you to take me home save, even if that means giving up your life"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to update chapter 5 soon by the way I will be posting a poll for the mission on wave:<strong>

**Will Zabuza live**

**Will Haku live**

**Will Zabuza and Haku live**

**Will they join Konoha**

**Will they not join Konoha**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto

Sorry for how long it took me to update but I had a writer's block, and also I have being busy

A/N: I decided to let zabuza and Haku alive because the Straw Hat Pirates don't kill their opponents; they eventually become allies (crocodile for example). Also, because of Brook's training, Naruto will be able to communicate with Kyubi (Kurama)

* * *

><p>CH 5<p>

After the Hokage explained their mission, the team was dismissed in order for them to go and prepare for their new mission. Sakura and Sasuke went on their own paths while Naruto went to his apartment to prepare everything that he needed for the trip. After he finished packing, Naruto notice that he had extra time, so he decided to go and see Brook…

* * *

><p>The gates of the village came into view; Team 7 was ready to go on their first C-rank mission.<p>

"Yeah, all right" exclaim Naruto

"What are you getting so excited about" asked Sakura

"This is the first time I leave the village, I am a traveler know, and I'm going to have a lot of adventures to tell Brook, dattebayo" responded the boy with the fedora hat

"How I'm supposed to trust my life to this runt, he is a joke" added Tazuna observing our blond hero

"You don't need to worry" answer Kakashi

"By the way baka who is this Brook you keep talking about" question Sakura, she was curious after all Naruto mention this Brook person when blond introduce himself at the first team meeting, and also when they were planning the strategy to defeat Kakashi-sensei and now. Kakashi and Sasuke were also curious even if they didn't show it.

"Brook is the greatest person I have met, he save my life when I was eight and he became kind of my guardian and mentor. He was the one that thought me how to play music and how to use the sword; he used to be a great Rock star and was known by the people as the Soul King that is why I'm working so hard on becoming a musician, he is my inspiration and my role model. Brook is also my goal, I want him to be proud of me, and eventually I will become Hokage" responded future Soul King

"How did that happen I have never seen him or heard about him" commented the pink hair "Not even at the academy to pick you up?"

"Well that is because Brook is kind of a lonely person and he doesn't like to be seen, maybe I can ask him if he wants to meet you guys later, just don't judge him" and with that they left the village

* * *

><p>Eventually during their journey, they came near a water puddle, a mysterious water puddle as Luffy would have said it. If Naruto wasn't trained by Brook, then there was a chance that he would have missed it, being unaware of the hidden danger that it represented. But as Naruto notice the puddle he became alert waiting for anything to happen, as Brook had told him before <em>"you always need to be alert of your surroundings" <em>

They walk by and Naruto did notice that their sensei also notice the puddle

Suddenly the attack came

"What" Kakashi said as he was the target of attack, being wrap around by a chain as he look back

"What" was what the gennins said as they watch their sensei being held back by two shinobis

The two shinobis pull the chain ripping Kakashi's body apart; all were surprise by the action. Sakura couldn't avoid the frightening yell and Naruto came to position unleashing his Katana. Soon the two enemies were behind him

"Now it's your turn" they said and Naruto turned to be face to face with his opponents…

"_Now it's my opportunity to try the Solid Fox Soul attack on them, it is not as good or advance as Brook's Solid Soul attack, but he said that I had improve a lot, who would have thought that the Kyuubi was going to be so helpful for this attack"_ thought Naruto, "Solid Fox Soul" he said as he raised his katana and in a fast, smooth movement he let it drop in a ninety degree angle pointing at his opponents. From the blade a wave of flames manifested and was launched to both of the Kiri chunins, the two chunins avoided the attack, but they were left in shock. Naruto took advantage of it and prepared his second attack were Sasuke help by attaching the chain that held the two Kiri shinobies together. Naruto gave the two a well place hit to the head that left the two attackers unconscious.

"You can come out Kakashi-sensei" the little swordsman said

As Kakashi came out of his hiding place Sasuke was tying the aggressors to a tree.

"How did you know I was hiding" ask the silver haired man

"That was easy, you are a jounin, these two are chunin, and also because I notice that you knew that we were going to be ambush, so that meant that you were prepare for the attack, you use the substitution jutsu, so that we could be tested and see if we are ready to face real battle in the mission" said the musician of the group.

"How did you figure that out?" ask the girl

"Brook always says that we need to be alert of our surroundings" added the blond

"Naruto is right, but I have other reasons also" responded the sensei as the two chunin woke up

"By the way Tazuna-san, we need to talk" said the jounin "They are chunin from Kiri, their specialty are relentless attacks, they keep fighting no matter the sacrifice"

"How did you know about our ambush?" question one of the two missing-nin

"A puddle in a clear day, when it hasn't rain in weeks" The copy nin answer

"Then why leave the fighting to the gennins" ask the bridge builder

"I could have taken them out quickly, but then I wouldn't have learn anything, I need to know who their target was and what they were after" the sensei responded

"What are you getting at?"

"This, I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put out your request you ask for standard protection from robbers and bandits. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down, if we knew this, then this would be a B rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finish building your bridge, if we knew that we were going to be attack by ninjas that we have had charge for a B rank mission. Apparently you had your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable, we are now beyond the scope of this mission"

"We are gennins this is to advance for us, we should go back" said the kunoichi

* * *

><p>Some were else<p>

"You failed, I put big money for you, and you fail when you are supposed to be a great assassin"

"Stop complaining, this time I will go personally, and this swords is the last thing he will ever see" said the man with the cleaver looking sword while pointing to the small man in a business suit and round sunglasses

"It seems that Tazuna has a high level shinobi guarding him, and since your first attempt failed, they will be waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Back to the Konoha team<p>

"You said you wanted to go back Sakura, well then if you guys want to go back then you may, but I'm staying with Tazuna." Added the blond which shock Tazuna along with the rest of team seven

"Are you insane?" the pink haired girl ask

"You are only going to get yourself kill dobe" added the black haired boy

"Maybe, but I will not leave Tazuna alone, if I did then I will be never be able to face Brook again, running away will be against the code he thought me, I will be dishonoring him and the Straw Hat code, even if it is extreme and insane, I will help him even if I have to put my life in the line, after all we are shinobies and we are going to face death sooner or later, why not sooner? With this, we are going to see what a real mission is like and what is expected from us. This is a chance to get stronger. I still have to keep my honor as a swordsman. And I never back down on my word that is my nindo, my ninja way"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I am going to live it here; the reason is that I want to have the first fight with Zabuza in one piece and the introduction of Haku and the entire back story. Sorry for the Time it that it has taken me to update and also for the short chapter and the little crappy fight. I tried to make it longer but I couldn't find a way. Hopefully next chapter won't take me more than a year to update. The chunin exams arc is going to be updated faster I think. By the way I am change it to the crossover section**


End file.
